


The Light Beyond

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Skyward Sword specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: At the Sealed Temple, Link dreams of Zelda.Fluffcember Day 10: Dreams
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Kudos: 7





	The Light Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so tricky for me to figure out because I couldn't think of a ship to use "dreams" for that I was satisfied with doing. Eventually, I settled on Zelink but I was busy last night so I couldn't write it until now. Glad to have gotten it done, though! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

Darkness. Blackness. Void. 

That’s all Link could see around him. He turned to look around more thoroughly, but it looked the exact same. Eventually, he lost track of which direction he was originally looking in. Was it this way? Or a little more to the left? Or was it behind him? He couldn’t tell.

Eventually, while turning himself around, he saw a light. Golden waves, pure white sheets of cloth. He couldn’t tell what was inside the light for sure, but he walked towards it. As he got closer, he could’ve sworn he had heard something. Something familiar. Something that made him feel at peace, feel happy, maybe even feel lighter than he does flying on his loft wing, if that was possible.

He eventually got close enough to touch the light. And when he reached out to touch it, he closed his eyes, just for a moment. When he opened them again, his hand was being held by his best friend, Zelda. She wore the white gown she had worn when he last saw her in Lanayru, and her golden stream of hair was flowing like the heavenly angel she always seemed to be to him. Her figure was glowing, quite literally, as if she was the source of the light, and her smile was by far the brightest spot. Link wanted to keep looking at it, but the smile faded as she spoke. 

Or, didn’t? Her mouth wasn’t moving. He couldn’t tell if she was speaking to him through magic or if he was just hearing words that he could picture her saying. It wasn’t clear. But the words mattered to him.

_ I’m counting on you, Link. Please stay safe on your journey. I miss you. _

* * *

Link’s eyes fluttered open as he got shaken awake by someone he couldn’t identify yet. He rolled off his stomach and sat up, rubbing his eyes with one arm as he looked up at Groose. “Hey, pal, c’mon. Granny’s waiting for you. I’ve already set up the bombs to fight that big monster, she just wants to talk to you before we get started.”

Link nodded and stood up stretching a bit as he spoke. “Hey, Groose, where do you think Zelda is right now?”

As he expected, Groose shrugged and shook his head. “I dunno, but you’re the one that’s gonna find her, right? This isn’t my adventure, I’m just helpin’ you where I can.”

Link smiled weakly and nodded, “Right. I will find her. Thanks for the help Groose,” he praised as he started walking back towards the Sealed Grounds. 

As he walked. Link heard Fi in his blade speak from behind him. “Master, I sense that you dreamed during your period of rest. I would like to confirm that you are not suffering from bad dreams, or ‘nightmares’, as your people refer to them.”

Link smiled and nodded. “I’ll be fine, Fi. Thank you for checking on me. Now, let’s get ready to take on the Imprisoned.”

“Affirmative, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really headcanon that Zelda is sending messages to Link whenever he's at the Sealed Temple because her body is there the entire game until the end. This is part of that headcanon


End file.
